


Love Through Some Vodka Glasses

by NerdButton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Reverse Fake-Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdButton/pseuds/NerdButton
Summary: "Don't you start too, I'm about ready to strangle our mother over this. Honestly, why can't she ever listen?"Alyssa laughs, and it feels at least alittlemocking. "You know what she's like, living in her own little world. Sounds to me like you might wanna get on that damage control, though.""Noted.""And for what it's worth, I think you should go for it with Katrina."Janet's mother somehow gets it into her head that her daughter is dating Katrina. Which she's not.She's not, until she is.Silly little fic based on a video made by tiktoker "Kallmekris", featuring her two characters Janet and Katrina.
Relationships: Janet/Katrina, Jatrina
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	Love Through Some Vodka Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit of a deviation from my usual fandom stuff - it's based off of one video made by tiktoker "Kallmekris", where a tonne of people in the comments were saying they had begun to ship Janet and Katrina together and honestly, saaaame. This is a freeform experiment that I'm pretty happy with and how it turned out, I've got it listed as an original work since there isn't a Tik Tok fandom ^^'
> 
> I binge-watched my way through her channel for backstory here. Obviously, she is no longer with Rodger - I like romance and hijinks, not cheating, and Katrina's husband isn't coming back from Russia. Sorry Rodger, and unnamed Russian husband. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The video in question: [VIDEO](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSwyNF7H/)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at @shallitickleyournerdbutton
> 
> Enjoy!

"Oh, and there was this very attractive, international, angry woman at the end of your driveway."

Janet only gets a moment to be confused, before the description registers as familiar. "What-- oh, no, that's Katrina. I invited her over..." At that moment, Katrina appears over ma's shoulder in the hall and Janet sends a wave her way. "Hey Katrina!"

"Hello Janet!" She returns the wave sent her way, fast approaching at ma's back and this has very real potential to go badly if the two of them are in each other's company for any prolonged period of time.

Ma catches your eye over her glasses, speaking in her 'conspirator voice' - the one where she thinks she's being quiet but really fucking isn't. She glances in Katrina's direction, addressing Janet with a knowing tone. "Are you two uhhh..?" She asks, a finger finishing the question as it gestures back and forth between the two women.

Shoving the finger down before Katrina can spot it, Janet whispers a hushed scolding in her mother's direction. "Ma! No!"

"Hey, I don't know! I just want you to know, I'm very 'hip', I'm very 'now'," is what she responds, while being literally anything bar 'hip' or 'now'.

Still, Janet tries to keep the building irritation out of her voice, as Katrina appears over ma's shoulder. "Noted. Uh Katrina, my ma. Ma, Katrina."

Katrina turns to greet her mother, and they have some weird little interaction that kind of leaves Janet reeling.

_Did ma just invite her over? Actually, no - let's just repress that memory and hope they both forget about it._

But eventually ma leaves, and Katrina floats past into the apartment leaving Janet standing only a little flummoxed by the door, one of the parting comments sticking with her even as her mother disappears down the hall.

_"Oh, I like her."_

Ma never says she likes _anyone_. Hell, she doesn't even like her own damn kids. Loves them, sure - but like them? Questionable.

_Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bad feelings rarely show up for no reason; after all, it's her own mother who always tells them to trust their gut. Unless their gut is telling them to date a man with a moustache, in which case it's wrong.

When a woman she only sort of recognises slides up next to her at the counter of the store down the street, that bad feeling plops itself right down on her shoulders. It's only made worse when she glances Janet's way, once, then twice, before addressing her.

"Hey! Janet, right?"

_Oh no._

"Yea, I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Oh, probably not! I know your mom, she's in my pilates class."

"Ah, right. That's nice." The intention is to not leave any room for further communication, pick some short and sweet words that don't quite say "piss off" but it can be inferred. Or, it should be.

That's not how it works out though, as the woman keeps talking.

"Yea it is! Lovely woman, talks about you kids a lot. She was saying how proud she is of you the other day."

And that catches Janet's attention - it's been a long time since she unwillingly accepted the knowledge that her ma talks about her to people, but rarely has it _ever_ been about her being proud of her daughter. The last time she had said anything along those lines was probably when Riley was born, over three years ago.

"Oh?" Is what she says instead, not wanting to give away the fact she eagerly wants to know more.

"Uh huh, told us all about your new relationship and that she's proud of you for being yourself. That said, I wish I'd known beforehand! Would have tried to set you up with my daughter, lord knows she could use a nice girl like you in her life."

Once again, too many times for one week, Janet is left reeling in confusion, which she only just barely manages to keep from showing on her face.

_New relationship? And why would this chick want to set me up with her daughter? What the hell has ma been telling peopl--_

Somewhere in the back of her head, a record can be heard scratching. The interaction in the hallway of her apartment building floats fleetingly through her mind again, and the pieces start to come together. The woman bids her farewell, and heads for the door leaving Janet standing by the counter with the poor cashier giving her the stink-eye for being odd and clogging up his workplace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ma! Have you been telling people that I'm dating Katrina?" She wastes no time after crossing the threshold into her mother's house, having sent Riley off to pester her grandpa for a bit which she does with an excited little "otay!"

Ma just looks over, eyes peering over the top of her glasses as she regards Janet in that only half-listening way she always does when her kids are talking to her. The way she does when she's already set her mind on something, and isn't willing to listen. Not that Janet isn't going to try.

"All I said to the girls at pilates was that you had an attractive blonde woman in your life, it's not my fault if that's what they took from that. And besides, after what happened with Rodger it's not like you have anything else going for you right now, so why not give it a go?" She pauses, still more interested in her magazine than this conversation, yet continuing before Janet has the chance to interject. "I gave women a try when I was your age - wasn't for me, but that's a whole other thing - and who knows, maybe it's exactly what you need?"

And... there is _a lot_ of information in that sentence that is going take time to unpack - perhaps a lifetime. Ma is already back to reading, this conversation done and over with as far as she's concerned and honestly, no amount of arguing with her has ever managed to change her mind before so why would it now?

"Okay, first of all - wow. Thanks, ma. And second, even if I was into women - which I'm not - Katrina is married."

Her mother regards her for another too-long second. "Happily?"

"Wha-- that's not important! You know what, screw it. I'm leaving, I'm done talking about this."

"Okay, hun. Tell your girls hi for me when you see them."

"She's not my gi-- no, forget it. Just stop talking to people about me and Katrina."

"Uh huh, I will do. See you later, hun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turns out, she in fact did not stop talking to people about her - wildly incorrect - beliefs surrounding her daughter's love-life. Something Janet only finds out when her sister Alyssa calls to congratulate her on her new relationship.

Alyssa is already talking away by the time Janet has the phone to her ear. "...it's about time you came out your shell, I always had my suspicions about you both but it's nice to be right! So, how are you? Tell me all about her!"

Her sister cuts off, silence marking her waiting patiently for Janet to tell her all about "her", and she can't quite stop herself from pinching her nose in frustration at realising what's going on and what the hell her sister is talking about.

"Let me guess, you spoke to ma recently?"

"Yea? Why?"

_Okay Janet, deep breaths. 1... 2..._

"I am not dating Katrina, I literally told ma yesterday to quit it with the gossiping about me but does she listen? No. Of course not."

Alyssa is awkwardly quiet for a minute, and when she speaks again she sounds... a little disappointed? "Aww, really? That's a shame... I think you two would be good together."

Janet holds the phone away from her ear, to give it an incredulous look that she sorely hopes Alyssa can see through the screen. After another couple of deep breaths, she places it back to her ear.

"Don't you start too, I'm about ready to strangle our mother over this. Honestly, why can't she ever listen?"

Alyssa laughs, and it feels at least a _little_ mocking. "You know what she's like, living in her own little world. Sounds to me like you might wanna get on that damage control, though."

"Noted."

"And for what it's worth, I think you should go for it with Katrina."

_"Noted."_

Alyssa can just be heard laughing as Janet hangs up, smothering the desire to chuck her phone at the wall. Or, at her mother. Or, at her sister. Actually, the list is growing by the day.

_Are all the women in my life insane?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's not until a few days later that Janet even sees Katrina again, the two of them having a drink in Katrina's kitchen while the kids are off in one of the other rooms doing who even cares what - certainly not Janet, anyways. And besides, if they act like brats Katrina will have them sorted out in no time.

Katrina is messing around with something on her phone, and Janet leans over the island to snoop over her shoulder. Only to see that she's on... Tinder?

"Um... Why are you on Tinder?"

Katrina looks over her shoulder back at Janet, and usually it's not something that she would notice but it puts their faces incredibly close together - ma and her damned gossipping is really getting to her. She doesn't have too long to focus on that though, as Katrina turns back to her phone.

"I need help with renovations."

"Wha-- Tinder's a dating app?"

"No, I put in description 'I need big strong men or women to come help me rearrange my box'. I have twelve people coming tomorrow afternoon."

Katrina is just looking at Janet expectantly, and she sighs before gesturing for the phone. "Okay, that's not a good idea. Give me your phone."

It's handed over without too much fuss, and huh, Katrina must trust her to give it over so easily - Janet having been pranked a few too many times by people who got unattended access to her phone to be so flippant herself. Then again, anyone pranking Katrina in any capacity must have balls big enough to prevent them sitting down.

Looking through the recent chats, and fuck if there aren't a lot of them, she starts sending each of them a cancellation for their "box appointments" for tomorrow. Katrina just watches over Janet's shoulder, sipping at her drink and offering commentary on her would-be renovators.

"Why are you needing help with renovations anyways? Can't your husband do them for you?"

"He could, but he is not here. Went back to Russia, will not be coming back."

Pausing in her work making sure her friend doesn't have an entire crew of horny strangers showing up at her door tomorrow, she turns to give Katrina a look and feeling more than a little awkward. "Oh. Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Don't be, he was useless anyways."

Not entirely convinced, Janet returns to what she was doing after a very large - too large - gulp of her own drink, forcing away the urge to cough. After it settles, she speaks again, quietly. "Hey, Katrina?"

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favour and don't tell my ma about that, if you see her?"

"Why not?"

"Just... just don't please. For me."

Katrina raises a brow, but doesn't ask anymore questions about it. Janet has already used Katrina being married as a reason for why her mother is wrong about her assumptions, and if she now finds out that isn't even really true?

There's not enough vodka in the world that would allow Janet to get through that.

Katrina floats off to top off her glass, bringing the vodka bottle with her as she reappears by Janet's side. A hand places itself on Janet's back as she's still leaned over the counter focused on Katrina's phone, and sure it's most likely just to keep her from potentially knocking the bottle or Katrina as she refills Janet's glass...

That's not how it feels though, all thanks to the overthinking her mother has offloaded onto her as a result of her meddling.

_God fucking dammit, ma. If you cost me the one friend I've made in years, I'm disowning you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door is tugged open after a few long minutes of waiting, Chad appearing in the open doorframe with a grin as he looks down to Riley.

"Hey little dude, ready for some fun with the Chad?"

"Otay!" Riley shoves her way past Chad's legs and into his apartment, a crash of something being knocked over following not long after.

Ah well, that's Chad's problem.

She turns to leave, peace sign already prepped for her usual departure catchphrase before noticing Chad looking past her. Janet is ready to question him on it, but he beats her to the point.

"No more little dudes today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Thought you were bringing all of them, Katrina busy with the boys?"

And the same irritation quickly bubbles itself to the surface as had during her conversation with her sister - really, how many fucking people has ma told her lies to? Pinching her nose, she takes a breath before addressing her brother for yet another unnecessary conversation.

"What did she say to you?"

Chad just gives her a weird look. "Who? Katrina?"

"No! Ma, what did she say to you about me and Katrina?"

"Nothing? I've not spoke to her in weeks, she doesn't check in on me the same way she does to the rest of you."

A passing feeling of envy rises in her chest; oh what she would give for her mother to just butt her nose out of her business. But, if what Chad has just said is true, then she's even more confused.

"If you've not spoken to her, why are you asking me about Katrina?"

"I just kind of figured you were wanting couple time together, isn't that why I've been watching all three of the little dudes?"

"I am _not_ dating Katrina!"

"Okay, jeez. Don't need to shout." He recovers from his wincing thanks to his sister's flustered state, leaning back against the door and crossing his arms. "Fine, if you're not dating Katrina then what were you two up to when I was watching the kids the last few times?"

"We... went to dinner." Janet can feel herself deflating as the last word is spoken, and even more so when Chad just gives her one of his stupid, gormless grins.

"That sounds like a date to me."

And she can't even be mad, he's right. She's just heard it herself, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as she speaks her thoughts out loud.

"Oh my god, _are_ we dating? Have I just not noticed?"

A heavy, and slightly sweaty, hand drops itself onto her shoulder and when she looks up Chad is still just grinning that stupid grin at her. "Katrina's hot, you have the Chad's approval." Then with the hand not on her shoulder, he gives a little thumbs up which she irritably shoves away, storming off down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's late one night when Katrina calls her, sounding somewhat distracted as she speaks over the phone. Janet jumps up to go grab it from its spot charging by the wall, praying Riley doesn't wake up and come investigate the noise.

"Janet, hello! I have favour to ask, would you be able to drop Misha and Sergei off at daycare tomorrow? I have family coming in the evening and have to be out early."

It's not like Katrina to ask for help with things, and that alone is more than enough to throw Janet for a loop, an acceptance slipping out before she has much time to consider - it's not like she won't be taking Riley anyway, stopping by Katrina's on the way isn't a big deal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katrina is looking more than a little harried when she answers the door the next morning, inviting Janet and Riley in with a wave of her hand. She's speaking to someone on the phone, harsh and clipped Russian coming fast, and whether or not the conversation is a good or bad one is a mystery.

Riley runs over to where Misha and Sergei are on the couch, practically launching herself into the two boys as they all start squealing at seeing each other; the unusual break from routine enough to have them all a bit hyper.

And not just them, Janet is feeling more than a little wired as she hovers in Katrina's kitchen. With a last few brusque words down the phone, Katrina hangs up and sends a smile over Janet's way, causing her to have to force away the odd flutter it gives her in return.

She'd be a liar to say that she hasn't spent the last few days thinking and overthinking about every little thing in their relationship recently, thanks to the wrench in the gears her family have chucked in with their comments.

"Misha, Sergei! Coats on, Janet is taking you to daycare today so you better be good for her."

"Aww I'm sure it'll be fine, your boys are always good. Hell, Riley is less of a pest recently too and I'm pretty sure it's cause of you all."

Once again, a smile is sent her way before Katrina leans over to fix one of the boys' hoods. It's odd to see her fussing over them, and after a moment they're all ready by the door to leave. Katrina opens the door, the kids running out in a huddle and towards the car. Watching them go, Katrina turns to catch Janet's eye before she follows after.

"Thank you for this, I have much to do today." And then she does something, something new and scary and exciting - a hand places itself against Janet's cheek, drawing her in as a kiss is placed on the other one. Katrina pulls away, the hand falling away after a moment as she leans back against the door. "I will see you at pickup?"

She barely manages an affirmative, words heavy in her throat at the affection and offering Katrina a little wave that is returned as she heads towards the car.

Riley isn't slow to pick on her when she slides into the driver's seat, voice far too loud for her muddled thoughts just now. "Momma, why you so red?"

"Hush, Riley. Watch your movie."

"Otay..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What has started out as a weird morning is quickly showing signs of becoming a weird day; upon arriving at the daycare, Janet ushers all three kids into the place to get them prepped for their day. That's when the woman who runs the daycare sidles up to her, eyes scanning over the kids with an amused and knowing smile on her face.

_What's her name again? Ugh, you really need to start paying more attention, Janet_.

"Good morning, Janet. I see you're on drop-off duty this morning?"

The temptation to be snarky is there as it always is with her interactions with the other moms - well, the other moms bar Katrina, the voice in her head decides to unhelpfully chime in. She manages to hold her tongue, suspicion already raising at the other woman going out of her way to approach.

"Yea, I am." Again, she tries to keep the conversation short, and isn't allowed.

"I was wanting to talk to you and Katrina, will she be here at all today?"

Immediately, Janet's hackles are up. What would she possibly want to talk to both of them about? Nothing good, certainly. With an annoyed glance over at Riley, Janet decides to just rip the bandaid off, here and now.

"Why, did the kids do something?"

The woman recoils slightly, hands raising placatingly between them. "Oh, no! Nothing like that, don't worry. It's just that I spoke to your mother the other day and was wondering if you two would be interested in being a part of the daycare's LGBT group? It's great representation for the daycare, and there's usually opportunities available for the families involved."

And... that's really not where Janet saw this going, but honestly she's running out of both surprise and steam at these interactions. Not least of all being the fact that even she's not entirely sure what's going on between her and Katrina anymore, what with the whole thing this morning. She must have taken too long to respond, as the woman pulls a brochure out of her pocket and holds it in front of Janet for her to take.

"Rainbow Friends: Mommy & Baby LGBT Fun!"

_What a stupid name..._

The woman has already wandered back off into the room to scold a couple kids fighting with each other, leaving Janet standing with the brochure in her hand; and her metaphorical dick in her other one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katrina is already there at the daycare when Janet shows up in the afternoon for pickup, chatting with the same woman from her weird interaction earlier. It makes her feel nervous, even though she's not really sure why.

_Would she say that shit to Katrina? I mean, probably not... Katrina is even scarier than I am._

It's one of the things Janet really lo-- _likes_ about her, after all. All three of the kids are running around by Katrina's legs, but they know better than to pester her when she's busy. It doesn't stop Riley calling out for her when she spots her approaching, drawing everyone's attention her way. And there's Katrina, sending another smile her way - Janet can't really place having seen Katrina smile this often before. She'd never been looking for it, before now.

And now, it's almost as if she can't stop.

Drawing close to Katrina's side, Janet notices something that has her heart racing - in her hand, she's holding one of the same brochures Janet had been given earlier. As it turns out, she was wrong about the bravery possessed by the daycare woman... and she really needs to find out what her name is. Truthfully, Janet has her doubts Katrina has cared enough to learn it either. The woman bids them farewell, and Katrina turns her full attention Janet's way.

"Hello, Janet. Thank you again for helping today."

"It was no problem, the kids were on their good behaviour. Get everything done that you needed to?"

Katrina nods, an easy thing. "I did. Are you free tonight? You and Riley are welcome to come, it will mostly just be much food and drinking but it should be fun."

She should really refuse, at least until she gets her shit together - and her head. But then Riley grabs onto her pants, having been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Ohh can we momma? Pwease? Pweeeeease?"

She's used to refusing Riley. She is _not_ used to refusing Katrina, the other woman looking at her with a very similar hopefully expression as Riley is; and apparently, she's not about to start today.

"Okay, yea. Sure. Why not?"

Riley whoops and finally relents on the tugging of her clothing, running excitedly towards the door and calling for them to go get ready.

"Good. I am looking forward to it." Is what Katrina says, and she stands there for another moment holding Janet's eye before her and the boys start to make their way towards the door where Riley is still waiting impatiently.

Katrina is still holding the brochure in her hand, as she leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"All I said to the girls at pilates was that you had an attractive blonde woman in your life..."_

_"For what it's worth, I think you should go for it with Katrina."_

_"Katrina's hot, you have the Chad's approval."_

_"Oh, I like her."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's music coming from behind the door when Janet and Riley arrive at Katrina's, the other woman giggly and most definitely a bit drunk when she pulls the door open. It's an unusual sight, but far from unwelcome - she must have _really_ been hitting the vodka, for her to actually be not-sober.

It takes her a moment to focus, gaze landing on the bouquet of flowers in Janet's hands with open surprise. Even more so when they're held out towards her, and she accepts them with a smile. Riley chooses that moment to make herself known, bouncing past into the house without a welcome and leaving them both alone in the doorway.

"Flowers? For me?"

In response, Janet just touches a hand to Katrina's - slightly flushed - cheek, leaning in to place a kiss on the other one in the exact same way the other woman had done to her that morning.

"Yes, for you."

Katrina is still smiling when Janet leans in for a proper kiss, a happy expression on her face when they both pull away after a long moment and allowing herself to be tugged into the house, a hand held by one of Janet's own and the bouquet in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the name of the polite woman who runs the daycare meetings is, so feel free to drop me a comment if you guys know. I couldn't quite figure it out from the ones I watched. 
> 
> Feel free to drop me a comment or kudos if you've enjoyed reading!


End file.
